five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
One Night at Flumpty's (серия игр)
ONaF= One Night at Flumpty's (рус. Одна ночь с Шалтаем-Болтаем) — фанатская игра от Jonochrome. Является первой игрой во франшизе One Night at Flumpty's. Описание Сюжет Ожившее гигантское яйцо-демон жаждет крови. Для этого монстр похищает человека - главного героя игры, за которого Вы играете всю ночь. Шалтай заставляет пленника играть в его сложную игру на выживание. В случае, если игрок проигрывает, то он умирает от руки Яйца или его приспешников. Ну а если человек обводит монстров вокруг пальца и доживает ночь, Шалтай становится его другом. Игровой процесс Игрок, управляя очередной жертвой Шалтая-Болтая, должен выжить одну ночь, из-за чего время идёт медленнее, чем в оригинальной и других фанатских играх. Однако, есть вторая, более сложная ночь. Для защиты от антагонистов, игрок имеет две двери — левую и правую — проёмы которых можно подсвечивать, тем самым узнавая, находится ли там антагонист, или нет. Их список: * Шалтай-Болтай — приходит через левую дверь. * Именинник Блэм — приходит через правую дверь. * Бобёр — исполняет роль Фокси. Приходит через правую дверь. * Красный Человек — активен с 3 часов ночи. Приходит через левую дверь. Также, в офисе есть дыра, через которую примерно в 4 часа начнёт вылезать ещё один антагонист — Клоун Грункфусс. Чтобы избежать скримера, игрок должен как можно меньше смотреть в монитор. Количество поднятий можно узнать на камере 5 по количеству оставшихся глаз. Персонажи * Flumpty Bumpty (рус. Шалтай-Болтай) — главный антагонист в игре. По форме он напоминает обычное яйцо. Начинает путь с камеры 1 и может пройти через камеры 4, 2В, 2А. Порядка перемещения по камерам у него нет, он ходит по ним случайным образом. Выполняет роль Фредди в игре, однако ведет себя, как Бонни. В начале ночи звонит игроку по телефону и говорит, что якобы собирается его убить. Заходит в офис с левой стороны. Может заблокировать дверь. Во время нападения на игрока его глаза становятся «человеческими», во рту появляются острые зубы, приобретается синеватый окрас вместо белого и язык становится змеиным. Убить может только после поднятия монитора. У него есть золотая копия — Золотой Шалтай (Golden Flumpty). Активен с 12 часов ночи. * Birthday Boy Blam (рус. Именинник мальчик Блэм) — второй антагонист в игре. Его голова прямоугольная и большая, туловище наоборот тонкое и маленькое. Иногда кажется, будто у него нет ног. На голове всегда носит колпак с расцветкой, похожей на пиццу. Начинает путь с камеры 1 и проходит через камеры 4 и 2В. Блэм может ходить только по заданному пути. Выполняет роль Чики с элементами Фредди в игре. Заходит через правую дверь. В отличие от Шалтая, убивает в любое время, чем напоминает Фредди. Во время нападения он похож на губку, его лицо становится «дырявым» и приобретает лавандовый оттенок, исчезают глаза и видны зубы. На камере 2В одевается, как «Кевин-младший», а именно — поверх праздничного колпака надевает шляпу, на левый глаз монокль, подтяжки и галстук-бабочку. В правой руке держит трубку. Возможно, что аббревиатура его имени (ВВВ) - это отсылка к BB. Активен с 12 часов ночи. * The Beaver (рус. Бобр) — третий и самый опасный антагонист. С виду антропоморфный бобёр с большими зубами. Начинает путь из туалета, выполняет в игре роль Фокси. Обычно сидит в туалете (камера 6), читая газету. Где-то в час ночи он уберёт газету и будет смотреть в камеру. Чтобы он не направился к вам, нужно следить за ним. Оставшееся до его прибытия время можно узнать по туалетной бумаге. Когда рулон кончается, это означает, что он уже совсем скоро прибежит к вам в офис через камеру 2В, если рулон закончился, следует закрыть правую дверь. Во время нападения у него изменяется цвет зубов с белого на золотой (цвета зубного импланта). Когда Бобр бежит во офис, можно заметить, что вместо ног у него лезвия. Активен с 2 часов ночи. * Redman (рус. Красный человек) (его имя — возможная отсылка к Фиолетовому Человеку) — четвёртый антагонист в игре. По виду напоминает некое подобие скелета или паука. Вы ведь заметили, что в начале игры камера 3 не работает? В 3 часа ночи она включается, и мы видим некое подобие маленького ада. Оттуда и начинается его путь. Проходит только по заданному пути через камеры 4, 1 и 2А (когда он находится в этих комнатах, то камеры в них отключаются). В его комнате есть загадочная тень. Появляется в левой двери и атакует только при поднятии монитора. Действуем так же, как и с Шалтаем-Болтаем: закрываем перед ним дверь. Как стало известно из второй части, он является пауком, возможно исполняет роль Бонни. Во второй части он тоже имеется. Во время нападения у него пропадает левый глаз, а правый глаз увеличивается, также его тело становится чёрным. Вполне возможно, что появление изображения на третьей камере в 3 часа ночи - отсылка к теории о появлении кухни в Five Nights at Freddy's. * Grunkfuss the Clown (рус. Клоун Грункфусс) — пятый антагонист в игре. По праву считается самым страшным антагонистом в игре. Выглядит как обычный клоун, но очень страшный, имеет огромные зубы. Начало его пути неизвестно (возможно, камера 5). Грункфусс появляется в чёрном туннеле на стене, примерно в середине ночи (где-то в 4 часа). Медленно вылезает из дыры, пока вы смотрите в планшет. Чтобы замедлить его передвижение, смотрите в планшет как можно меньше. Глаза на камере 5 могут помочь — сколько их осталось, столько поднятий планшета нужно, чтобы он атаковал. Если он уже высунул свои руки, ногу и начал открывать рот, считайте, что игра окончена, ибо через несколько поднятий планшета он с криком убьет вас. Его скример похож на скример Мангл. Во время нападения видна кровь на зубах и видна «вторая» челюсть и слюни, что выглядит довольно противно. * Golden Flumpty (рус. Золотой Шалтай) — последний, шестой антагонист в игре. Аналог Золотого Фредди. Он появляется неожиданно (как и свой прототип — Золотой Фредди), в совершенно любое время, однако, в отличие от своего предшественника, не крашит игру. Чтобы избавиться от него, просто поднимите и опустите планшет. Является золотой версией Шалтая. Во время нападения у него появляется чёрные полосы под глазами, и также видна «вторая» челюсть, как у Грункфусса. Интересные факты * Если нажать на кактус, который стоит в нашем офисе, он скажет — «I'm a cactus» (рус. Я кактус). Это отсылка ко всей серии FNaF, в которой, если нажать на нос Фредди на плакате, он издает звук. * Если нажать на нос Роналда Макдоналда на стене, он скажет «Honk» (Красавчик). * Также если нажать на плакат с надписью «DOG», то плакат скажет «Bark» (рус. «Гав» или «Лай»). * Судя по картинке, после проигрыша и сковороде с глазами в игре можно сказать, что все персонажи-антагонисты питаются, в основном, глазным белком. ** Интересно, что в отменённой игре One Week at Flumpty's должна была быть камера, на стенах которой должно было написано "Eye for an eye" (рус. Глаз за глаз). * Есть предположение, что Красный человек - это демоническое существо. * У всех персонажей во время скримера меняется внешность (у Бобра, Грункфусса и Золотого Шалтая внешность меняется частично). * Говорят, что эта игра — одна из самых лучших фанатских игр в серии FNaF. * В газете, которую читает Бобр, упоминается о человеке, что выпил лаву и остался жив. Есть предположение, что это и есть Красный человек. * В газете Бобра написано: "Your worst nightmare running out of toilet paper" (Твой худший кошмар убежит, когда кончится туалетная бумага (смысловой перевод)) что намекает на то, что Бобр убежит, когда кончится туалетная бумага. * Ещё есть одно шуточное предположение, что Бобёр, выходя из туалета бежит за туалетной бумагой, так как, когда он выходит из туалета, рулон с бумагой исчезает. ** Доказательством является то, что в газете Бобра написано "Твой худший кошмар: бежать за туалетной бумагой!". * Если записать момент, когда Бобр бежит по коридору, и остановить в нужное время, можно заметить, что у него вместо ног лезвия. * Когда Бобр сбежал из туалета, то на бачке унитаза можно увидеть надпись "I've run out" (рус. "Я выбежал"). Это, скорее всего, пародия на надпись "It's Me!" (рус. Это Я!) в пиратской бухте во FNaF. ** Фраза «I've run out» также переводиться как у меня закончилось (что-либо), например: «I've run out of toilet paper " переводиться как «у меня закончилась туалетная бумага». * Когда Бобёр нападает на игрока, его зубы становятся жёлтыми, а во всех остальных случаях они белые. * Если прокрутить стадии передвижения Грункфусса, то можно увидеть анимацию. * Возможно, отключенная камера является отсылкой к локации Kitchen (CAM 6) в FNaF 1, которая тоже не работала. А её включение на то, что якобы в Custom Night поставить интеллект аниматроников 6/6/6/6, то она заработает. Однако она не работает из-за того, что в ней находится Redman. Ведь время от времени другие камеры начинают также ломаться, что говорит о перемещении Redman'а в другую камеру. * Во время скримера Грункфусса можно заметить, что в его рту есть что-то похожее на эндоскелет. Однако, скорее всего, это его вторая челюсть или слюни, как бы грубо это не звучало. * Во многих обсуждениях ведутся большие споры на тему «Как самая лучшая фанатская игра по мотивам FNaF?». Обычно среди этих фанатских игр сравнивают именно ONaF и FNaTI. * В газете Бобра можно увидеть старую аватарку ютубера Markiplier'а (он сам тоже это заметил, что можно найти в его видеоблоге). * Перед скримером Золотого Шалтая (и при появлении) можно увидеть обычного Шалтая, изменяющего свою внешность: 1) Обычный Шалтай. 2) У Шалтая белые глаза, без зрачков. 3) В районе лица появился рот с белыми зубами и трещины, рядом написано "HIDE" (рус. Скрыть, Скрывать, прятать). 4) Открыт рот и видно зубы, темные глаза и полосы до низа тела, также все тело в трещинах (надпись на том же месте). Такая галлюцинация еcть во FNaF с надписью "It's me!" (рус. Это я!) с Фредди, Бонни и Золотым Фредди. * Когда у игрока батарея иссякла, то отключаются только двери. Однако вы становитесь уязвимыми для антагонистов, и с поднятием планшета они атакуют. * Скример мальчика Блама очень похож на скример Фредди (когда еще не иссякла энергия). Блам также неожиданно появляется перед игроком, нападая с правой стороны. * Скример Золотого Шалтая напоминает скример Золотого Фредди из Five Nights at Freddy's 2. ** При его скримере Грункфусс пропадает. Отзывы |-|ONaF 2= One Night at Flumpty's 2 (рус. Одна ночь с Шалтаем-Болтаем 2) — фанатская игра от Jonochrome. Является второй игрой во франшизе One Night at Flumpty's. Описание Сюжет Игровой процесс В игре есть один-единственный проход в офис и две вентиляции. Все время может быть закрыта только одна вентиляция, она нужна для защиты от Совы (нового врага). Также можно выключать свет, это необходимо, чтобы защититься от врагов в коридоре или в офисе. В правой нижней части экрана у игрока есть уровень разоблачения (Exposure), он заполняется по мере того, как долго на игрока смотрят антагонисты. Если он заполняется полностью, игрока убивают. В левой нижней части экрана у игрока показан уровень аккумуляторной батареи планшета, батарея быстро тратится при просмотре камер и заряжается, когда планшет опущен, но не заряжается при выключенном свете. При полной разрядке, планшет отключается и нужно ждать некоторое время, пока батарея полностью зарядится, после этого, нужно опять ждать, пока включиться планшет, это может оказаться критичным для игрока. Также надо следить за клоуном Грункфуссом (на камере показано, сколько времени остаётся до его побега), потому что как только он сбежит, он может сразу напасть через появившуюся дырку в стене слева. Так же если пройти Hard Boiled Mode, у вас будет газета, похожая на газету из 3-ей части. Если пройти обычную сложность, будет концовка похожая из первой части, только там будут собраны все герои вместе, стиль оформления похож на графику консолей Atari 2600 и NES. Hard Boiled Mode Является усложнённой версией обычной игры. Все враги начинают свой путь с 12 АМ и появляются намного чаще. После прохождения ночи появляется газета. (См в галерею.) Перевод газеты : Персонажи * Flumpty Bumpty (рус. Шалтай-Болтай) — как и в первой части, главный антагонист игры. С первой части он совсем не изменился. Выглядит как большое белое яйцо, с непропорционально тонкими конечностями и маленькими глазами, круглым носом, а улыбка не убирается с его лица. Начинает Шалтай свой путь с камеры 3, там же где сидит Сова, и проходит случайным образом через любые камеры, кроме 4 и 5. Шалтай очень активный антагонист, он может прийти к офису даже в 12 ночи. Exposure начинает заполнять через 1 секунду после появления в офисе. Во время нападения на игрока у него трескается лицевая сторона, сильно раскрывается рот и меняется белая окраска на розоватую. * Boy Blam (рус. Мальчик Блам) — также антагонист игры. Тоже не изменился. Выглядит как человечек с прямоугольным телом и квадратной головой, его конечности такие же тонкие как и у Шалтая. Начинает путь с камеры 6, затем идёт к камере 3 и к камере 7 по заданному пути, а далее в офис, по правой стороне. Менее активный, чем Шалтай, однако тратит «Exposure» сразу после появления в коридоре. Когда он приходит в комнату, Блам надевает маску, из-за чего создаётся эффект. На этот раз во время нападения на игрока у него меняется окраска (с белого цвета на розовый), также увеличивается рот и внутри него сужаются волнистые щупальцa, присутствует колпак и присутствует замена обычных глаз на глаза пурпурного цвета. * The Owl (рус. Сова) — новый антагонист игры, выглядит как обычная сова. Изначально находится на камере 3 с закрытыми глазами, верхом на писcуаре. Когда Сова открывает глаза, это значит что она активировалась и готова к нападению. Сова довольно часто пытается напасть, из-за чего, за ней как можно чаще нужно следить. Когда Сова исчезает с камеры, она летит в одну из вентиляции, чтобы сразу напасть на игрока. Игрок должен успеть заметить её на камерах и запереть одну из вентиляционных шахт. Во время скримера у Совы лишь меняется цвет глаз, с жёлтого на красный, также зрачки пропадают. Игнорирует выключенный свет в офисе. Можно сделать так, чтобы Сова дольше летела к комнате. Нужно предугадать, в какую вентиляцию полетит Сова и закрыть её, а в камеру этой вентиляции не смотреть. Скорее всего - замена Бобра, так как он погиб, свалившись в унитаз. * Eyesaur (рус. Глазозавр) — новый антагонист игры. Является самым опасным врагом, так как он появляется в офисе неожиданно и уровень Разоблачения повышается достаточно быстро (примерно на таком же уровне как и у Грункфусса). Но этот персонаж был и в первой части игры как не атакующий персонаж, он лишь «сидел» в дыре пола, помогал с защитой от Грункфусса. Этот монстр имеет множество глаз. У Глазозавра красное туловище, напоминающее туловище как у крокодила, а также у него толстые лапы. В то время, когда он вылез из дыры, можно заметить на камерах, что у него на каждой голове находится рот. Его изначальное местоположение (дыра в полу) можно увидеть на камере 1. Проходит по заданному пути через камеры 3 и 6. Активируется в 4 часа ночи (в Hard Boiled Mode в 12). Это тот монстр, который Шалтай Болтай сделал из трупов тех, кто проиграл в его игру. * Grunkfuss the Clown (рус. Клоун Грункфусс) — также есть здесь, но он поменял свою позицию. Выглядит как худощавый клоун, с белым лицом, натянутой и жуткой улыбкой и рыжими волосами. Изначально сидит на камере 2, активируется примерно в 2 часа ночи (в Hard Boiled Mode в 12), это можно заметить по чёрной дыре в стене в левой части офиса. После активации, на камере 2 показано время (терпение), когда побежит Грункфусс, как только время доходит до 100, игроку лучше заранее выключить в офисе свет, поскольку когда клоун показывается, он очень быстро заполняет уровень Разоблачения (Exposure). Во время нападения на игрока у него исчезают глаза. Также если присмотреться то можно увидеть двух Грункфуссов (один в дыре, другой нападает). * Redman (рус. Красный человек) — иногда во время игры, может появиться восклицательный знак снизу, при открывании планшета, появляется сообщение об отправлении файла «Redman.exe». Игрок должен открыть планшет и нажать на отмену, чтобы предотвратить появление Красного Человека. Если игрок этого не сделает, то батарея планшета станет красной, сам планшет будет выдавать сообщение о «фатальной ошибке», через некоторое время после этого, на игрока нападёт Красный Человек. Во время нападения на игрока у него ничего не меняется, и на этот раз (в отличии от первой части игры) становится ясно, что на самом деле это паук. Кстати, если внимательно посмотреть в левый нижний угол офиса, то можно разглядеть щупальца. Наверное, Redman в течение всей игры находится в офисе, а активировался только после закачки файла Redman.exe в планшет. Скорее всего, он был человеком, до того, как выпил лаву. Перевод сообщения «фатальной ошибки»: * Golden Flumpty (рус. Золотой Шалтай) — последний антагонист в игре. С первой части не изменился. Появляется с 4 часов утра. Как только он появится в офисе — выключайте свет или поднимайте планшет, однако лучше поднять планшет, потому что он так намного быстрее исчезает, выключайте свет только когда НАДО ' выключать (то есть когда Грункфусс скоро будет в офисе или другие враги уже на подходе к комнате). Если посмотреть на скримеры Золотых Шалтаев, то можно понять, что автор переставил скримеры оригинальной игры и ONaF, так как в Five Nights at Freddy's 2 голова летела на нас, а в первой части просто появлялась голова Золотого Фредди. Во второй части One Night at Flumpty's 2 голова просто появляется, в то время, как в первой она летит на охранника. Интересные факты * На правой стороне офиса висит голова Фредди. При нажатии на неё она издаст звук, являющийся отсылкой к пасхалке, активируемой при нажатии на нос Фредди из всей частей FNaF. * В левой части экрана есть голова гепарда, при нажатии на которую воспроизводится звук «RAWR». * В правой части офиса можно увидеть сложенную из 2-х кубиков надпись "'DIE" (рус. "УМРИ") * На одной из камер можно увидеть мёртвого Луиджи. Скорее всего, это отсылка к Five Nights at Wario's, так как у него оторвана правая рука, деформированные пальцы и нос, и чёрные глаза. * Иногда труп Пятачка смотрит на игрока с радостным лицом. Если поднять и опустить камеру, Пятачок перестанет так смотреть на игрока. * Когда Клоун Грункфусс атакует, в первые секунды у него есть глаза, но потом они у него пропадают и становятся кровавыми зубы. * Выключатель в офисе не просто выключает свет, а обесточивает генератор, доказательством этому служит то, что планшет в это время не заряжается. * Бобёр (антагонист из первой части) в конце концов провалился в унитаз, на котором сидел. Это объясняет его отсутствие во второй части игры появлением картинки с Шалтаем и могилой Бобра в начале игры с маленьким шансом. * Во время нападения Красного Человека позади лицевой части можно заметить рот, похожий на человеческий. Вероятно, это отсылка к Спрингтрапу. * У Бой Блама и Шалтая-Болтая во время нападения значительно изменяется внешность. Наверное,это сделано потому что сами герои игры не страшные. **Если оставить в скримере их внешность неизмененную, то скример не будет страшным. * Почти всё время в игре мальчик Блам корчит странные и смешные рожицы. Скорее всего это отсылка к Five Nights at Heavy's. Но это опровергается тем, что Five Nights at Heavy's вышла позже One Night at Flumpty's 2. * Название файла Redman.exe может быть пародией на популярную Криппипасту «Sonic.exe». Также в левом верхнем углу планшета написано «securitycameraon.exe» * На фоне газеты после прохождения Hard Boiled Mode, можно так же увидeть биографию создателя игры, как в оригинальной 3-ей части. * Бывают случаи, когда несколько антагонистов одновременно смотрят на игрока из двери офиса. * На красном экране смерти 10050:11121987 — отсылка к чеку Джереми, а если в SFETDSFFOPGEFBUI заменить буквы на предыдущие в английском алфавите, то получится REDSCREENOFDEATH (КРАСНЫЙЭКРАНСМЕРТИ = Красный экран смерти, что является пародией на Синий экран смерти). * После прохождения игры в Hard Boiled Mode становиться ясно, что Глазозавр — это монстр, которого собрал Flumpty из трупов прошлых участников его игры «Прятки на выживание», в которую мы играем. А Boy Blam — это предыдущий победитель (так как в первой части начальная позиция Blam'а такая же, как и у Шалтая). * Если остановить скример Грункфусса в начале, то у него глаза еще будут светиться. * В конце ночи к названию 5AM добавляется P, из за чего если представить что 5 это S, то можно прочитать слово «SPAM» (рус. "СПАМ"). * Единственные причины смотреть в камеры это: для остановки закачки Redman.exe, проверки терпения Грункфусса и проверки Совы. Если бы этих особенностей не было, то можно было бы просто выключить свет и ждать конца ночи. * Если посмотреть в верх офиса, то можно увидеть нитку, которая привязана к краям двух вентиляционных шахт и поэтому можно закрыть только одну вентиляцию, ведь одна вентиляция по закрытию тянет к себе вторую. * Когда загружается планшет, то появляется иконка «Egg», которая напоминает старый логотип компании «Apple». * Многие не замечали, но это практически смесь всех FNAF. От первой части досталось закрытие одной из вентиляции (во FNAF 1 - двери), а от FNAF 2 - офис и выключение света (что является аналогом Маски Фредди). Когда в ONAF 2 выключаешь свет, то происходит тоже самое, что когда во FNAF 2 надеваешь маску. * Иногда Глазозавр (когда он активен) может вернуться обратно на свою стартовую точку. * В этой части нам не звонит Телефонный Парень, вместо этого, здесь обращение Шалтая к охраннику, выполненное в виде песни, которая проигрывается на магнитофоне. * Некоторые игроки случайно называют Сову вороной. * Также, эта игра считается самой лучшей фанатской версией. * Также, на газете в правом верхнем углу написано: «Вчера Шалтай убил 100 миллиардов птиц одним камнем. Этим камнем был метеорит, а вчера был апокалипсис». * Закачка файла Redman.exe может отмениться, если планшет разрядится. * Если посмотреть на тизер с ВВВ (Мальчик Блам), то можно заметить, что ВВВ стоит в позе Фантома ВВ и сверху видна надпись "Guess Who?" (рус. Угадай, Кто?). * Перевод осветленного тизера: «Это ВВВ. Давайте смотреть правде в глаза, там действительно никто другой, да и никто не мог быть». * Перевод первого тизера: «О, привет! Я все еще здесь. Я думаю». При осветлении тизера можно увидеть Шалтая с фразой «LOL» и название игры. * В третьем осветленном тизере можно увидеть комнату без света и надпись "No place to run!" (рус. Некуда бежать!). Это также пародия на один из тизеров FNaF, а именно тизер FNaF 2, где роль Глазозавра выполняет Фокси, а роль выключенного света — маска Фредди. * Также в газете после Hard Boiled Mode, можно прочитать: «Однажды Флампти ворвался в дом к человеку, который полюбил яйца, а потом добровольно сдался в полицию, а все для того, чтобы сбежать из тюрьмы!» А так же: «Легенды гласят о том, что Флампти прочитал проникновенную и трогающую сердце речь о важности жизни, а потом выстрелил в голову прохожего, огромным пистолетом. Прохожий умер на месте». * Сова и Золотой Шалтай - единственные враги, которые не разоблачают главного героя. Сова просто налетает, после чего игра заканчивается, а Золотой Шалтай появляется в офисе и затем выдаёт игроку скример. * Судя по названию 3 части и игры Флампти, которая является аналогом «Игры на выживание», можно сказать, что Флампти - это Конструктор (теория). А трогающая история возможно является на — «Цени то, что у тебя есть, и береги свою жизнь». * Канал DAGames сделали фанатскую песню по мотивам этой игры. Отзывы |-|OWaF (отменена)= One Week at Flumpty's (рус. Одна Неделя с Шалтаем) — фанатская игра от Jonochrome. Является третьей игрой во франшизе One Night at Flumpty's. Описание Игровой процесс Геймплей напоминает FNaF 3. В 1 ночи активен Мальчик Блам. Чтобы не дать ему пройти до офиса, надо останавливать его лазерами или дверьми. Интересные факты * Неизвестно, по каким причинам автор изменил название игры. Возможно, для сложности. * Если в игре 7 ночей, то возможно, что это некая пародия на фильм Звонок, где главным героям остаётся 7 дней на их жизнь. А как мы знаем, Шалтай-Болтай - некая пародия на маньяка Пилу, который также играл с жертвами. И получается, что эта игра - смесь фильмов ужасов. * Тизер к 3-ей части похож на тизеры к Five Nights at Freddy's 4 с Кошмарными Аниматрониками (более подходящий - тизер с Кошмарным Фредди). * Игра отменена по причине сложности программирования. * На тизере написано: «Последняя глава... была One Night at Flumpty's 2, я извиняюсь». * Недавно один фанат под ником Sipliy_Makasin решил переработать и доделать игру. Игра уже будет на движке Clickteam Fusion 2.5. Есть демо 1 и 2 ночей. * Доска объявлений в офисе возможно указывает на то, с какой ночи будет активироваться конкретный антагонист. Соответственно в первую ночь активируется BBB (Мальчик Блам). И далее согласно схеме в офисе. Во вторую ночь активируется Бобёр. В третью — Редмен и Грункфусс. А на пятую ночь активируется сам Шалтай. **Причём если предыдущий факт верен, то присутствие Бобра кажется немного странным, ведь между первой и второй игрой Бобёр упал в унитаз и умер (доказательством того является рисунок из второй части). Вполне возможно, что третья игра — приквел. Категория:Фанатские игры Категория:Игры